Test Subject Dark Energy
About This is a Test Subject fanfiction, made by Mixlix. You can be free to make spelling corrections, but don't edit without permission. This game works like almost all the Test Subject Series. History Professor returned the test and acidentaly created gray and dark enzymes. The dark enzymes runned out and now they are 'parasiting' the lab. So, blue have to destroy them fast. Main player The main player you can choose between the suits. Speed Speed is the bullet speed. it's 1 to 3. The speeds are: 1 is slow, 2 is normal (Proto Suit speed), 3 is fast. Laser is a continue bullet. Enemyes Dark Enzyme.png|Dark Enzyme Dark Shield Enzyme.png|Dark Shield Enzyme Giant Black Enzyme.png|Giant Black Enzyme Dodge Black Enzyme.png|Dodge Dark Enzyme Crawling Dark Enzyme.png|Crawling Dark Enzyme Dark Sniper Enzyme.png|Sniper Dark Enzyme Dark Mimic Enzyme.png|Mimic Dark Enzyme Boss Black Madness Enzyme.png|'BOSS' Black Madness Enzyme Boss The boss has 3 stages to kill, appears on level 100 and 101 (Third Stage / Ultra) First Stage Boss will walk as a normal enemy, shoots his head (attack), and his life is 15 Blasts. Second Stage Boss will be invisible and you will try to kill, punches the ground (attack), and his life is 3 Blasts. Third (Final) Stage The boss will transform into a giant very hard to kill, smashes the ground (attack), with 1 Mega Blast of life (You can only show a mega blast with alpha cannon with level 10. Only works if Boss is resting). Ultra Boss Ultra-Boss is a optional way to kill boss. Boss will be in the third stage, but with 10 Mega Blast of life. PowerUps / Skills PowerUps Bombs - Shoot at enemyes Vampire - Steal enemye's life Mega Punch - Deals a massive mellee attack Mirror - Reflects an attack PowerUps are collected at ground and they have many abilityes. Skills Dash = → → (Runs faster) Double Jump = ↑ ↑ (Yeah, double jump) Mega Blast (You need the Alpha Cannon level 10) = Attack1 → → ↑ ↑ Attack2 (Shoot a Mega Blast) ThunderBolt = Attack1 Attack1 Attack2 Attack2 (Applyes a DoT (Damage over time) on the enemy) Shadow Blade = Attack 1 ↓ Attack 2 (Deals a massive mellee attack) All the skills are faced to right. If the player is left, use the inversed move. (ex: → = ←) Achievements Welcome! - Complete the tutorial Black is the new blue - Kill 50 enemies Wear the new! - Change your suit The Last - Level up a suit to level 10 Alpha CANNON!!!!!11 - Shoot a mega blast Dark Madness - Kill 100 enemies Endless... Black? - Jump 1000 times The end begins... - Win level 50 Bombastic! - Use 100 bombs Dracula '''- Use 25 vampires '''Like a Ditto - Use 25 mirrors Fighting Master '''- Use 50 mega punches '''Total Black - Level up all suits to level 10 Oh, look! The space! - Jump 100 times with Space Cannon suit Double Frenzy - Double Jump 200 times Final Ninja - Walk in the walls 10 times Fast Fast - Do the Dash with Tank suit 25 times Spider-Enzyme - Kill 25 enemies using Spider-Rope with OmegaShooter suit Patriotism '- Be attacked 2 times and win the level with Military suit '''Fire with Fire '- Kill 25 enemies with Antimatter suit 'Quite Expensive '- Flash 25 enemies with Golden suit 'Prism Power '- Block 50 attacks with Rainbow suit '''Be the Best! - Submit your score The end of darkness - Kill the Final Boss The legendary - Kill the Ultra-Boss Game Complete - Have all the achievements Controls: Trivia *This game was going to be The legends of Nitrome, but it was changed to TSDE because people loved the Tank Suit. *The suits level up every 100 enemyes killed. *There was originally only 3 suits: B.S.P.B.E (Previously called Black Steel Blue Enzyme), Tank (Previously called Tank Blue Enzyme) and Royal152 (Previously called Royal Blue Enzyme). **Also in The legends of Nitrome, there was Frost Lycan (character) *There was going to be 30 levels, but the game got bigger and it was changed. *Originally the game haven't a boss. It was added latter. **Boss was called "Blacky" *The enemyes aren't dark. They are originally gray. For this reason they like Silver/Gray. *Rainbow Suit and Antimatter suit are based on the Cookie Clicker buildings, Prism and Antimatter Condenser. *Military Suit was originally Tank v2.0, but it changed because it wasn't matching with Tank Suit. Category:Games Category:Mixlix